P4: Crawling From The Black Pit
by Axark
Summary: Mitsuo Kubo, the current fugitive of the copy-cat killer was found dead 5/8/11 . The police had identified the culprit and he was also identified as the culprit of the current serial murder case. Thus the bizarre murder case was solved.  ...Really?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"  
><strong>

**Warning: **AU-ish and** OCs inside.  
><strong>

**Chapter I: Escape!**

My name is Souji Seta, seventeen year old, five point eleven feet tall, and sixty kilos of weight. An outsider from Inaba region. Was living with my uncle and his seven year old daughter. Was a second year student of Yasogami High. Was a one-sided leader of a pack of teenagers called Investigation Team.

And currently held a status as culprit of a serial murder case.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, August 7th 2011<strong>

It's been two days from the day I was labeled as the official culprit of the case. That also meant I already live in this damp cell for two days straight, and I still have no time to rest. They still interrogated me anytime they wanted to, even though the case was officially closed. I was surprised Uncle wasn't the interrogator and never once I saw him again since my arrest. Instead I got a regular visit from a little detective. I recall he's named Naoto Shirogane.

Speak of the devil, Naoto came to see me again and asked me if I did all the murders. I simply said no, the same answer I said yesterday. His eyes closed after that, I could tell he's frustrated behind that calm mask of his. Then he asked me why I befriended the three kidnapping victims. Again, it was exactly the same question like yesterday, "My answer is still the same, Detective."

"A stubborn one, aren't you?" He paused and shot me a coldest glare I'd ever seen. I just calmly watched him doing his detective thing. "I don't understand you. Why are you still persisting you are innocent? Those finger prints on Kubo's neck were yours."

I unconsciously formed a smile. "Can't tell. But I might tell if you helped me." Those words made the young detective's eyes widened.

"Visiting time's over!" called in the security officers from outside. I stood up from my seat, so was he, and watched him gestured a goodbye with his cap from behind the plastic glass between us. Shortly after, the young sleuth left the little cubed room, leaving me and the officers on the other side. "It's time for you to back to your cell, Seta." I obeyed, walking right behind him with my hands now cuffed.

The foul smell of the damp tiny cell greeted me. I sat on the only thing that makes me enjoy staying, the bed, as the officer locked me in. Another two officers came and they stood in front of my lovely cell. Being a fugitive of serial murder case gave you a special treatment, it seems.

Cold wind interrupted my sleep. Night had always bothers me in this situation. Although I am inside the building, it doesn't guarantee I'll have a warmth sleep. Well… maybe I should thank the cold wind.

I glanced at the front side of my cell, noticed the officers are gone. As expected from a peaceful rural town prison. This is my last chance to escape. I heard tomorrow I will be transferred into the prison at the capital, which has a top notch defense. If only my request for having a TV inside my cell granted, I could easily escape. And now I have no choice but to choose the rough way.

Back to reality, I used the chain of my handcuff and grind-ed it against some rusty cell bars I found yesterday. I thought there's no problem if I make a little sound. I knew there was only me placed in this corridor, which I found weird. Really, are there no criminal arrested except me in this town?

Thankfully I managed to cut off two bars and a narrow way was made out of it. Without much effort, I went through it and dashed off to the staircase. I stopped right before I reach it and leaning against the wall, hoping to eavesdropped something. One level from down here is a corridor that leads to interrogation rooms and also an indoor parking lot. I bet there are some officers roaming the area.

Five seconds away and I heard nothing. I don't know how to say it lucky or suspicious. But when I was thinking how peaceful this town was, I'd say it was obvious.

When I reached upstairs, I saw an officer sleeping on the desk right on my left side. An officer still exists after all. I carefully searched a key to open my handcuff on his body. A strong scent of alcohol almost disturbed my focus. But instead a key, I found some keys placed together in a ring. I cursed the prisoner uniform for not having a pocket. So I hold a ring of keys and ran to the parking lot, this time I tried not to make a noise.

Thinking back, there should be an officer stationed at the parking lot. Using a disguise is impossible remembering my face was already broadcasted, and my grey hair is very easy to notice. So what should I do? Perhaps jumping out off the window? But I couldn't find any window-

"Trying to escape, huh?"

My heartbeat was stopped for as that weirdly deep and masculine voice called. Footsteps sound got louder. I could tell the owner of the voice was walking closer to me. As the steps got closer, my heartbeat got fastened and made me think of the worst possible scenario. "Please, let me go. I… don't belong here." I desperately pleaded without turning back.

The step was paused, "I already told them this would happen if they underestimated you. But they won't listen. It seems I made the right choice staying here." I talked nothing and the owner of the masculine voice continued his walk. "Please don't be stubborn and return to your cell. I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Well, I could hear he was cocking his gun. "I give up." I said, still with my back facing him.

"I'm not stupid. Turn around and put your hands in the air!" This fellow was making a gap between us, I could tell. But instead of obeying him, I stood still. "A stubborn one, aren't you?"

That words… I see now. His weird and vague masculine voice, his short steps, and the fact that no one listened to him. This fellow is the little detective, Naoto "Shirogane-san..."

"It took that long for you to notice." He cut in.

"You're... alone."

Silence...

So that person near the staircase really was drunk and the odd fact about an empty police nest was true. This is my advantage! "Detective," I began, "Aren't you curious of why there's only Kubo's body had my fingerprints while there's no single fingerprint found on the other victims? Aren't you curious why I'm not labeled as a copycat killer as Kubo was? Aren't you curious of how the first two murders occurred? And, aren't you curious about me? I could explain you anything, that's if you let me through the exit."

I finally turned back, enjoying his hesitated face and the view of the mouth of his gun right on his nose. He's still silent and paralyzed, but a pair of blue-grey eyes locked sharply on my grey one.

I took one step, nothing.

Another step… nothing.

And the final step, that made my nose touched the cold gun's tip, he still didn't do anything.

Then he unconsciously fell into my hands.

"I'm sorry. Hope it wasn't' hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know this is short… But I promised the later chapter will be longer. I can guarantee that! I did my best to edit some grammar errors and spelling(English isn't my main language) and if you still find it, feel free to tell me. One more thing; OOC-ness! Hope they're in character, especially Naoto. She's a tough one…**

**Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"  
><strong>

**Warning: **AU-ish and** OCs inside**

**Chapter II: Innocent**

My name is Souji Seta, 17 year old, 5'11 feet tall, and 60kg weight. Was living with my uncle and his 7 year old daughter here in Inaba. Was a second year student of Yasogami High. Was a one-sided leader of a pack of teenagers called Investigation Team.

And currently a fugitive of serial murder case.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We meet again *chuckle*. It seems a great ordeal is chasing after you, and you will face some hard times ahead. Your own decision is the key for your troubles. I will do my best to support you *chuckle*. 'Til we meet again." <strong>_

**Monday, August the 8th 2011**

Summer heat striking through the window, wake me up from my dream. A dream where there's nothing to see and could only listen to what Igor said. I'm 100% sure that voice belongs to him, since I was always being lectured by him every time I gained a social link.

I glanced over my left to found Naoto still sleeping. Right, I'm in Naoto's place right now. Its surprise me he lived in this shipwreck on his own. Papers everywhere, coffee stains on the desktop, some pens or maybe pencils scattered all over the floor, and even some long sized bandages exist here. Just what the heck was that for?

I rose up from the single bed we were laying on, that surprisingly neat, and walking along to examine the bandages. When I was about to take it a voice called over me, "What are you doing!" Weird, I thought there are two men here.

When I glanced back, Naoto already sat on the bed with his palms sealed his mouth, and his eyes widened in shock. "Was that… you?"

"NO-! I mean… yes. B-but, let's put that aside-Why are you here? How did you get into my house?"

"Last time when you finished stalked me, I stalked you back and found this home is yours. And your doors lock needs to be more secure if you don't want a thief barge in."

"Or a murderer."

"Oh, I'm flattered."

"No, you don't!" he growled with high-pitched voice, or girly I'd say. I let out a chuckle when he tried to move away from the bed. A sound of colliding chains was heard shortly after. "You imbecile!" I'm not surprised at that reaction. Well, I handcuffed his left leg with the bed leg.

"Just for safety." and he's pissed by that, I could tell by the red face and his fists are ready to break something. We glared at each other or just him should I say, I just receiving the gesture. I watched his right hand slowly move downward and rubbed the pocket on his jeans. "I already confiscated your cell phone."

"As expected from a serial murderer!" he said with a sarcastic tone. Calm expression was only my reply. Honestly, it's hurt and frustrating when he addressed me as murderer. Too bad I need to get used to it for the time being.

I walked towards the corner side near the desktop, hurting my foot in the process, thanks to his pen-shaped needles. Then sat on the wheel chair, "Shirogane-san, will you lend me a hand I need to use this… room of yours for my hiding?"

"What nonsense! Why should I helping a criminal?"

"I knew you would say that. In that case, would you hear my story first? I will surrender myself to the police if you aren't satisfied. Besides, I recall I promised you an explanation last night." He was silent for a minute, but his irritated dark blue eyes still locked at my grey one.

"Very well. I accept the deal. But, could you unlock this handcuff? I feel uncomfortable."

Nodded, I walked to the right corner of the bed. I managed to unlock it easily without key as I did in my escape last night. An old fashioned handcuff is one of the basic objects in lock-picking technique, according to the book.

The little detective suddenly moved backward with a revolver on his grip and cocked at my face. "Don't move!" I just looked upward and put on my charm, a poker face. "I see you're careless."

I didn't do anything for a moment, then said, "You won't shoot me." while moving away to the wheel chair.

He stopped me with his yell, "Move one more inch, I promise I'll shoot you, murderer! I won't hesitate for a criminal like you, NEVER!" A Déjà Vu flashed in my mind as he said he won't hesitate.

Ignored him I continued my walk and seated myself on the chair again. From here I could see a detective pointing a revolver at me with a face of disbelief. Some clicking sounds repeatedly echoing. I just hope I'm not smiling, maybe that joke was hurt him more than I thought. This will end badly.

Just as I about to say something he interrupted, "Such defeat… I never…" he paused, head's down. "I…"

I honestly expected an angered detective in this circumstance, remembering his pride as a youngest detective in Inaba, not like this... "Nobody wins forever, Shirogane-san. Please pull yourself together and listen to me. I really need your help." He looked at me with a disappointed look. I sighed, "Please!"

"…I'm not promising anything. Let's hear your story."

I smiled widely that it almost looked like a grin. If I manage to convince him to join my cause, I'm sure I can ripped off that lousy mask of that bastard… no, that won't do. He couldn't get into the TV and I have no intention to force him to do so.

"…Are you trying to trick me?"

"Ah, no. I was just... thinking. And I think I would like to cancel my proposal. I've a little miscalculation. Now if you let me go peacefully, I'll be in your debt." No responses. "I know what you think, Shirogane-san. And I'm afraid you're right. The case isn't over. Not because I break out from the jail, of course. It's because that bastard is too damn smart on 'using' people around him."

"Who? Are you saying you know who's behind all this?"

"So you trust me?"

A long silent before he said, "Not long after you arrived at Inaba, the first murder occurred. A few days later, the second murder occurred. And then people from your school started missing for an unknown reason. Several days missing and they were back to their home with the effect of a minor memory loss and fatigue. Oddly, you befriend all of them. Then the third murder occurred. There was a long interval between the third and the first two victims and the third didn't missing before he was murdered. Several days later, Mitsuo Kubo, confessed his crime and gladly take all the blame..."

"Then he died, being hung upside down on the antenna with my and his blood on his clothes and his face was all bruised. I was impressed you could deduct that Kubo was a copy-cat killer before that."

"It's because he was so eager to take the blame. That was uncommon behavior."

"Agreed. However I don't see my answer in you speech. What this is all about?"

"I just want to see your response… and I could assume you aren't the one."

"That's a relief. Now if you'll excuse me."

I wasn't trying to be patient to hear her reply. So I went out the room, and leaving the house through the living room, which looks as messy as Naoto's bed room. When a wind blows from my side, the collar of my clothes slapped my cheek. And I just realized I hadn't changed my clothes, prisoner uniform. The chilly feel of my bare feet touching the cold ground confirmed it.

Things got worsened as someone noticed my presence. Luckily it was just a little boy. I waved a hand and smiled at him. Confused or something he left silently, which made me sigh in relief. But I still can't move around with these clothes…

"Excuse me, mister." A child voice suddenly called. Startled, I jerked back and stumbled to the ground. I was silently watching a confused face of the boy that I believe just left. "Are you okay mister? Your face looks weird."

"O-oh, nothing. I'm fine." I said, stood up from where I was, and finally regained my composure.

"Why you aren't wearing shoes?" Everyone would notice, I suppose. "You want to borrow mine?" As if it would fit, but I was touched by his generosity.

I bent my body downwards to match his height, "No thanks. But can you help me with something?"

"Sure! Satoshi is a good boy!" he replied cheerfully, that reminded me of Nanako. I bet they are at the same age.

"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" another kid came after, right before I spoke. She looks older than Satoshi though, and obviously taller. By the color of her eyes and hair, and also weird spoken Japanese, I could tell she's a foreigner. "Who's this stranger?"

"Sister Dean!" the younger boy called the older girl, face as happily as ever.

"Greetings, uh, Dean," I paused, hoping it was really her name, "My name is... Shinichi Kudo. Nice to meet you." I said in English, that I believe she's from a country that uses it as main language. The name told me that.

No response she made afterward. An awkward silence befell us, it made me felt a little nervous. After a few seconds, the foreigner girl kneeled down and ordered Satoshi to go home, which made him a little sad. But he got cheerful again after she whispered something to him. "You should come too, Mr. Seta."

...I got dumbstruck...

Of course anyone would notice I'm a fugitive…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long delay... anyway review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"  
><strong>

**Warning: **AU-ish and** OCs inside**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"  
><strong>

**Warning: **AU-ish and** OCs inside**

**Chapter III: Broken Bonds**

* * *

><p>Still Monday, August 8th 2011<p>

I and the blonde haired kid, who introduced herself as Deanna Brees, sat silently in a not-so-special living room. Our eyes glaring at each other like sworn enemy. Two cups of coffee served warmly on the wooden table between us. One of them already empty though, and that's obviously mine. Haven't eaten or drink anything since my escape.

"I see. That's the reason for not calling the police." I finally replied to her explanation after the long silence. I wonder if I should thank her or not. It was like stabbed by a million needles behind soft wool.

"No, I never intended to. I just wanted to know... how he was…" she paused, suddenly looking down. Those two hands rested on the table quickly formed a fist while she spoke.

A silence fell between us again, and a long one indeed. I found Satoshi, who looked confused entire time, fast asleep on her lap, even though it's still afternoon. "I'm sure you won't believe what I say."

"What make you think so? I was not as innocent as you thought I am." she retorted. But her voice was as low as a whisper. Probably didn't want to awake her, brother? I was still confused about their relationship. Even though the boy addressed her as sister, they're far from looked alike.

"He was just making a sensation and actually hiding himself somewhere."

"You lied! The report said he was kidnapped!"

I let out a chuckle, that made her replaced his angered face with confused one. "It seems you're the one who lied." I chuckled again, "I thought you believe in me." With that, she quickly avoided from my gaze. I noticed her face turned red before that."Okay, then. I must leave now. Thanks for the coffee." I said, decided to thank her anyway, and stood up from the pillow I was seated on.

"Wait! Please tell me! I'll… I'll decide you're lying or not after that." she pleaded. Desperate and sorrowful looks painted on her face.

"Sorry." Was all I said before walking away to meet the sun again. Say something and she'll get involved, I just don't want that happens. There're things better left unsaid, no?

Just as I was about to pull the door knob, an annoying sound crawled out of my tummy. I spontaneously sighed and put my hands on it. "I cooked big omelet this morning. There should be some leftovers." Okay, that was embarrassing. With no choice left, I accept my defeat and walked back inside.

The conversation we had when she was accompanying me was dull. Despite that, I managed to dig out some information about her. She's originally from Brooklyn, a city in United States, and I heard it is a big one. She said she had lived in the capital for two years and just got here in early spring. Pretty much like me, it was all because of her parents works. What a coincidence…

"…Thank you."

"Huh?" Was it I who should said that?

"No-nothing!" She looked away from me again, "Oh, I must put Satoshi into his room. Excuse me!" With that, I watched her short and slender body running away, leaving me alone in this little dining room that actually a kitchen. I silently continued eating omelet leftover. It tasted good…

The rain had stopped few hours ago and the moon replaced the sun as the light bringer. I eventually decided to stay here a little bit longer, reminding how people are usually coming home in the late afternoon, either from work or other activity. And I was wondering why the adult in this house hasn't home yet.

"Grandpa said he still has work to do, and won't coming home tonight."

"I see." I thought the clothes I was wearing was her father's, and for a moment, this was like a Déjà Vu, again.

Then we continue to sit silently at the living room. Although I could hear the TV broadcasted about me escaped from jail, I could tell she didn't watch it at all. "…Hey." she called, disturbing my thoughts about how Nanako's doing.

"Hn?"

"Why are you doing this…?"

"...You mean talking with my back?"

"No… I mean, why did you commit such crime and running away. I think you are a good person."

…I answered nothing.

"Wasn't he your friend?"

My heart felt like being stabbed by rusty knife at that. "'Was', huh? Yeah, that might be true. After all I did back there… I think we're as good as enemy." I replied coolly, masking my sorrowful feeling. "Anyway, why you care about him this much? I'm sure it isn't because of his… good looks."

No response. All I could hear was Junes commercial break. "He… saved me from thugs when I first got here. I don't know if he still remembers me." She replied with a saddened tone.

A chuckle unconsciously escaped my mouth, I thought she never going to answer that, it's kind of personal question when I thought about it. "Well… I'm sure he does. He might be a rough, short-tempered person, but he's not that forgetful when he saved someone. Especially a girl." I formed a smile after that, though she might not see it.

"I hope…"

Time passed with no more talks, just the news on the TV about my escape was heard all the time. It was actually interesting listened to what that man who was addressed as Chief Officer of the investigation said to the reporter. He said it was his carelessness for letting the station off guard to celebrate my arrest. Can't blame him, this case has gone for about five months.

Anyway, it's getting late, and I think it's a bad idea if I stay here any longer. So I stood up slowly, tried not to make any sound since I figured out she must've fell asleep.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked as I was about to took one single step, putting me in the state of surprise. That girl know how to reads mind, I suppose.

"I'll be a trouble here." I answered calmly and continued to walk away. Still no reply from her that when I reach the door. "I'm leaving now. Thank you for everything. And say goodbye to Satoshi-chan."

"Sorry..."

Again, that was really confusing words spoken up from her little mouth. A little while ago she said thank you and now sorry. Honestly, I had a bad feeling about that."Just ignore her. You have your own problem, and it's more complicated than a little girl feelings." That was the devil in my heart said, while the angle suggested I must stay and asked her about it.

I choose the devil this time, simply because I thought he's right. And I just thought it was a wrong decision as I opened the oak door. Blue and red lights flashing repeatedly, loud noises attacking my ears, and many people with dark blue uniform lined up behind some cars. Those pistols of theirs are ready to blow my head.

I got dumbstruck.

I cursed myself for not noticed this much of noise.

I should've known things like this would happen.

Was this the reason she said sorry? Or was it a thank you for not saying anything?

I should've never trust her.

I should've never… trust anyone.

One of the police officer told me through the microphone to not putting any resistance and quietly surrender. He said some other police lines and yelled at me when I gave them no response. They also threatened to shoot me down if I did anything funny.

As if. I'm no comedian.

A crowd of townies began to flooding the area. Some of the officer made a barricade to stop them. I also saw some reporters doing their job. I am an S-classed criminal it seems. But I was able to regain my composure now.

From the crowd, I managed to catch a glimpse of my friends. The darkness of the night didn't really prevent me from reading their faces, I know they're glaring at me. A blue-clad detective was there too, strode out from the crowd. Such a grave situation I was falling into, obviously. But, giving myself up wasn't my option, not until I finished what I've done.

Encouraged by my resolve, I ran inside with the speed of light. Gunshot sounds banging loudly from behind. Luckily, no bullets made a single hole in my body, thanks to my reflex to close the oak door as I dashed in. I also brought down every object I found along the way to block them up for a brief of time.

As I reached the fork way in the corridor, I did a quick turn to the right to found the living room, but abruptly stopped my steps when I saw Deanna stood in front of me. Hands reached out to her side, like trying to stop me. I didn't know how my face I look like right now, but I thought it was scary enough to make her body shivered with so much dread.

In split second I lost in thought, I heard they already break through the door. Intuitively, I charged ahead, ignored the existence of a little foreign girl and made her harshly jerked backward as we collided. Even though I felt sorry for her, I did hope she was knocked unconscious.

If not…

She will see… something dreadfully executed escape.

See me jumping right into her well-sized TV with no hesitation.

And then vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila! A super fast update. I hope this could make up for the delay. Oh and this is my ocs's first appearance. They're just a supporting chars though. Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"**

**Warning: AU-ish and OCs inside**

**Chapter IV: Voices of The Truth Seekers**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, August 11th 2011<strong>

Yosuke let himself relax on one of Junes tables. He just finished her assignment as a waiter of the crowded Junes food court. Works seemed got much harder when summer break started. Especially when Teddie's not here to help him on the job anymore. That stuffed-bear suit guy never shown around his nose again for the past few days. The last time he saw him was when he asked his permission to go to the toilet. Obviously, that's not the reason of his disappearance. He and the rest of the group had launched 'Bear Hunting Operation' as Yukiko suggested, but got a big rounded zero result.

He sighed, dismissing his thoughts as her father, who coincidentally caught him slaking off, yelled at him to get back to work. Stood up, he glanced upward at the black clouds that singing a thunder song. "It's raining tonight…" he murmured.

Past seven, and he already saw a ghost town out of the window. It's not unusual though. He always saw that every time he went in his room, intently or not. The window without curtain just happened to be placed in front of the entrance door.

Resting in his room is a heaven after the job. Even so, he can't help but being worried over… 'everything'. 'Everything' that went wrong after Souji's betrayal.

Just what the leader was thinking that time?

Why he done such things?

Those questions which actually pretty much the same kept spinning around his mind.

Reason was all he need.

Yet he said nothing!

He's his best friend for god's sake!

They are all!

Some beep sounds from his pocket brought him back to reality. He checked the display to see who's called. He answered it shortly after he noticed the C initial. "What's up?" He replied with his usual care-free voice, hiding his confused state of mind. His voice dropped to unpleasant tone, slightly, as Chie asked him if he watched the news lately. "Yeah, I did. About his so-called mysterious escape. Man… they choked it us over and over. Don't they have anymore news?" Chie seemed ignored him, like usual, and ordered him to watch the news channel again.

His curiosity won over his annoyance. Without cutting the phone line, he moved to the Tv and pushed the power button. The news instantly appeared in the 17inch box. Eyebrows pulled high and eyes grow widened as he pay attention to the contents.

Chie and Yukiko silently watch the news, or should they say a talk show with a blue cap detective Shirogane. Detective Prince is what they called him. The talk was about his suspicion over Souji being the murderer all along and about his opinion of Souji escape. Ten minutes passed, the 'talk show' was over and changed with another Tv program.

"I thought he was not the type to boast." Yukiko commented shortly after. Chie nodded in agreement while listening to Yosuke's ranting on the phone. "We've meet several times at school, he's a quiet boy."

"Yeah, his fangirl do all his talk. He got all that much after two days transferred into our school!" Chie exclaimed.

**"I envy him for that…" **Yosuke butt in much to her annoyance. **"By the way, did I hear Yukiko-san's voice? Are you guys doing a sleepover? Can I join?"**

"Stop joking around! Watch the midnight channel. We'll talk about this tomorrow!"

**"Hey, since when you deci-"**

Kanji Tatsumi walked out from the Aiya's. A good meal before hit the sack was a good idea, but the damn rain prevent him from doing so. When there's a rain at night, the Tv-thing rolls. Midnight Channel was what everyone called it. It was really a simple name for such big phenomenon. He didn't really care much about it tough, all he cared was when someone appeared on it, he or she'll have a big ass trouble.

At that time he and his friends risked their live to save that poor guy.

At least before that incident happened.

Souji-senpai…

What the man who he respected the most did was greatly discourage him. He had decided to part his way from the group and back to normal lives. Of course some shitty questions from his friends rammed him. He just told them he didn't felt like doing, and said a half-assing work will never be any help. Yeah, he felt sorry for what he doing. Especially when he decided right after that 'incident'. That moment everyone was down, physically and mentally.

The bleach haired teen banished his thought as he reaches the front door of his home. Then wondered why he had such big thought in his mind. Like he cares about it! Life goes on man!

"Ouch…"

He heard that shriek right after felt something hit him, or someone. He turned his gaze downside to found a little yellow haired girl kneeled down, hands holding her head. The teen immediately moved his umbrella over her as he saw her umbrella was, broken in two. "Y-you alright kid?" He stammered. Helping people right on like this wasn't his thing.

The girl looked up at him, eyes suddenly got widened. Kanji wondered if he really looked that scary. "Ye-yes. I'm okay. Excuse me!"

"Ju-just wait a second dammit! I'll… walk you home! You'll get wet without that thing." he cried, holding her wrist to stop her from running away. "And it's kinda dangerous for a kid wandering around alone."

She was silent for a moment then nodded as a reply.

Awkward surround them as they walked down the way. Sound of rainfall accompanied them along the way. Kanji took a glance downward to see her face again. He sure had seen her somewhere. "That's right! You're that silent kid from the station!"

"Y-you remembered?" She asked, head slightly turned upward to met his gaze.

"Damn right! Haven't see ya around after that. I thought you were just a tourist." Kanji grinned. It's good to know she wasn't afraid at him. At least he put it that way. "Kanji Tatsumi. Ni-nice to meet you!" he stammered again as he realized he was being friendly with a girl.

"My name is Deanna Brees. It is my pleasure to meet you." Her reply confused him. What's up with the formality? And that weird spoken Japanese? He asked himself. "Sorry, if I spoke that badly. I just live here recently."

"W-what? Did you heard what I thought?"

She slightly laughed at him, hid it behind her palms. Usually Kanji took this as an insult, but he smiled instead as he thought that was her first laugh after a long time. The girl realized what she did and immediately apologized with flushed face, he could tell, then turned her gaze away. So did he.

Silence attacked them once again. It felt long enough to make the girl realized she took the wrong turn.

"Sorry for all the trouble." She said as they reach the old-school Japanese house.

Kanji grunted, scratched the back of his head. Probably saying, 'Don't mention it.'. "We-well, see ya around then. I'll teach you some Japanese next time!"

Rise Kujikawa impatiently waiting for the turned off Tv to wake itself up and show her who's next. It's not like she's eager about it, she just wanted this feeling of uncertain disappear from her heart before she turned to sleep.

23:57

23:58

23:59

…..

**"BZZZT"**

Finally the Tv was on. But instead of vague image of the next victim, it was clearly vivid who this person was! It's Naoto! The suddenly famous high school detective. He's talking about body alteration or something, she didn't understand all that. Chie-senpai called her as the Tv shown a black screen. She told her to meet them tomorrow at Junes.

Even thought it was over, the teen idol still felt uncertain, or something she couldn't describe as, deep in her heart. Was it because Senpai's not with them anymore? Not to mentioned Kanji. Or maybe she's worried about Teddie's missing? Then again, they couldn't get in or trace Naoto's location without him.

Just what will they do tomorrow, she had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah, short. I know. Oh whatever. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Title: "Crawling From The Black Pit"**

**Rating: "T"**

**Warning: AU-ish and OCs inside**

**Chapter V: A Resident Of The Other World**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Date<strong>

I had no idea just how long I've been walking around this barren ground. Not just my legs got fatigued, my stomach need some attention too. I almost dead of starvation if not for the leftover bread I took before I got surrounded by the police force.

The resident of this world, Shadows, didn't act as aggressively as they did when we were traveled together. Either because they didn't notice me or just because they're not interested, I had no idea. Whatever it was, I really grateful I hadn't waste my energy for summoning any persona.

"Hey, are you sure someone just got in here?" I asked the person with stuffed-animal suit behind me.

"…Yes." He answered with that deep toned voice of his.

The first time I met him, I was sure he was Teddie. He's wearing a blue-red-white lion suit that looked like him and greeted me stoically as I arrived. How could I didn't suspect anything with that? But, judging how he acted and his behavior to stay not talk unless I asked him, I'm positive he wasn't. They also have a big difference in height. He even confirmed it himself by shaking that weird-looking lion head when I asked.

"Leon…" I called. I took that name by initiative when he stayed silent the moment I asked for his name. "Where do you come from, if I may ask?"

"…I don't know."

"I see." Despite saying that, I could tell he's from around here and has lived here as long as Teddie. How he made the same device, Anti-Fog glasses, and how he 'smelled someone presence inside this world confirm it. Those facts made me drew a conclusion that, they're the same kind. What kind? Teddies? I don't know. But Shadow Teddie mentioned he's a shadow who wants to live with humans, thus it gave birth to personality and appearance what would humans looked like or something like that. Not that I really care at the moment.

But one big question remains unanswered; how could Teddie never noticed his presence?

I had a speculation about tough.

Maybe Teddie didn't want to tell us about him because Leon's his enemy…?

However, it was quickly banished remembering Teddie didn't even know any of his past. And I thought he's not that kind of person.

Squeaky steps stopped abruptly, disturbed my thoughts. I glanced back to found the owner of the steps pointing at something behind me. Without questioning, I slightly turn my head to see what it was.

Steel-made one story gate-like building stood sturdily, surrounded by trees. I just realized I was walking in the forest, wondered how I got in. "She's here." Leon said, lowering his hand.

"A female…? You've a sharper sense than Teddie." I complimented him with a smile, but that weird colored lion face still looked as stoic as ever.

"…Who's Teddie?"

I was a bit surprised he questioned something instead of me. "Let's just say he's your kind." I replied after I calmly thought what should I said.

The two legged lion was silent for a moment, then said "Take these." he offered me a long iron steel and some leaves pilled in his paw(?).

"You made sword too?" I asked the probably unanswered question as I took the iron and observed it. The sharpness in its edge surely made it called a sword, but there's no handle bar to protect my hands from the edge.

So I ripped the lower-left side of my jeans with it, and rolled the fabric around the tip of the iron to protect my palms from harm when I gripped it. Just slightly protected tough. As I finished preparing my weapon, I took the green leaves. He explained it was able to clean a bruise just by rubbing against it. That was very convenient. I can't just use my persona to heal my wounds every time. I might run off power if I used it too frequently.

Speaking of Persona, I wonder if he has one. He replied he hasn't when I asked and asked back what persona is. I didn't explain of course. I just didn't know how to do it properly.

With everything settled, I dashed in the building with Leon in tow. He decided to come with me, but when I asked him why, he said he doesn't know. What an ambiguous answer…

Some alerts were ranging loudly on my ears as I enter. A monotone, robotic-like voice warned us to not going further. From what I know, when the building, or dungeon, created, it reflects the physiological state of the owner's mind.

In this case, this person might have something she never wanted to show anyone. Just as I thought, the aggressiveness of Shadows increased when I'm in someone's 'dungeon'. I had encountered some of them with various types. Some like fat police officers with a hole on its stomach, some like white dices, some like huge-sized robots, and many other weird things. I just cut off the robot like Shadow's leg and finally killed it after a long rally. This time I managed to conserve the use of persona. As a reward, I injured my left leg.

Although that stuffed-animal holding the same weapon as mine, he hadn't done a single act to attack the shadows. He didn't even trying to defend himself with it. An annoying answer but understandable answer escaped his mouth as I asked why.

He cannot fight.

And just what are these weapons he made for?

Putting that aside, I finally reached another stairs to descend. Yes, descend. Unlike the other, this place was an underground building. Six levels under the ground were all I could manage. Can't go anywhere with this broken leg. Thankfully, I found a space where there're no Shadows roaming freely. So I decided to take a little rest before going deeper.

I wondered when they're going to showed up. They probably needed some hints about this victim to proceed, like how we did back then when rescued Kanji and Rise. A feeling of their disband still bugging me, as I ordered them so when I parted with them. I only hope they did the opposite… and oppose what I'm going to do now.

A jolt of pain brought me back to reality, made me slightly scream. It got Leon attention as he started to move closer to my side. He put out a bottle of blue liquid from the pocket(?) of his lion suit. His action made me wonder how he put these weapons earlier.

"...One drop is enough." he said as he offered the bottle. I was hesitated for a moment, but I took it anyway and carefully dripped it onto my leg. In split seconds the pain was nowhere to be found and the blood washed downward along with the blue liquid.

"Incredible..." I spoke out my amazement. "Where did you get all these medicine?"

He turned his head away. His gaze was distant and thoughtful, "…I made it." he replied after a long thought. That's amazing. Guess everyone, or thing, have their own specialties... and weaknesses.

"Finally found you, Senpai…" A rough familiar voice called from behind us. I rose up calmly, right hand gripped a sword. Leon simply turned around to face the voice. But I just knew who that belongs to.

"Long time no see… Kanji. I've had a feeling you would come, despite what you said the other day. And… Glad to see you Teddie." I said after I stood up and fixing my sword grip. Obviously they're not here to chat or asking questions. Just look at that pissed off face of theirs. However...

"W-what the hell is that? A-another Teddie?"

It's all changed when Leon walked toward me. I… guess I was wrong. Sure enough Leon appearance is kind of stand out to not notice. Teddie even lost words to express his shock as he was just stood there, beside Kanji, with eyes widened. And no, he didn't wear his bear suit. So I think Leon wasn't too eager to ask if he's Teddie.

"N-no, that's not my problem. Senpai! I'm gonna stop you!" Kanji yelled. Glad to hear he still has those spirits in him. On the other hand, Teddie looked rather obedient. He just nodded and readied his claw. But I can see determination in their eyes as they began to charge at me. "Come here, Take-Mikazuchi!"

Kanji's body-builder-like persona appeared and a thunder bolt struck down my body without further call. If not for Izanagi's electrical resistance I might take a serious damage. Not giving me a moment to breathe, Teddie already got behind me and ready to put three deep scars on my back. He succeeded eventually, although I barely managed to roll away from the lethal blades.

"That is all?" I said with a smirk.

Kanji growled and decided to answer my question with his metal shield. I blocked his first smash. The clash of his weapon almost ripped the jeans from my sword. Second, third, and fourth were coming later on and of course I blocked them all, despite the pain on my grip. I see he was fighting with rage, ramming me with all his brute strength without thinking. That's so like him. But, don't think you'll win with just strength and will, Kanji!

I saw his fatal flaw, his steps. He's too focused with his arm strength that he forgot a weak constitution in stance could easily break. With a correct timing and well précised sweep kick, I knocked him down and kick away his shield with ease. A sharp blade served at his throat.

"You're weak. I just need to summon a single persona to beat you down." I said, looking down at him as if he was nothing. He could only glare at me and gritted his teeth. "And you, Teddie! You stood still, horrified after you cut me? What kind of attitude was that? Pity? I am your ENEMY, Ted. Keep that up and you're no longer live. You guys are pathetic. Don't think you could beat me with this. I dare say you two couldn't even save that girl down there!" I finally raised my voice.

"You-!" I didn't give him a chance to talk as I stomped his gut and sent his temple my back hand to put him sleep.

"One down…" Kanji… was weak. I stood up, walking toward Teddie. His blue eyes didn't look like a free sky it used to be. It filled with fear. Am I that intimidating? Or he just shocked the person he trusted so much stabbed him from the back? Either way, he's no better than Kanji. Weak.

"Se..senpai…I ain't done…yet…" Kanji's voice... I glanced back. A little surprised Kanji already stood up with red liquid on his forehead. His fists seemed ready to break my bones. "I'll... drag you and... Naoto... back… A man…never breaks his... promise."

"I-I too will fight… sensei! I won't hesitate now!"

Somehow I smiled, not smirking, genuinely smiled. "What keep you boys waiting then? Throw me everything you have. I won't hold back." Although I said that, I must end this quick before I run out of power to save him-err, her. I had a feeling this victim is Naoto but banished it when Leon said 'she'. That really is something, eh? No wonder this dungeon is so… protective.

On second thought, this dungeon is too protective. I suspect something bad would still happened after they saved Naoto. Also I might not have the chance to win at all if it's just me. What should I do?

"There're four other people coming. One male." Leon said.

Teddie and Kanji swapped their serious face with horror. "It TALKS!"

And that moment, I took them by surprise. Four blows from the dull side of my blade to their head and they're sleeping peacefully. Guess I should thank Leon later, that quartet must be my concern at the moment. I asked Leon their gender and judging by their number and 1:3 gender comparisons, I assumed it was the rest of the group. Well, it's not like I was assuming there are others beside them who could get inside the TV. I wasn't saying there's none either. There's one. However it was just a blur, I wasn't too sure.

"OOOAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Damn this guy. I knew he's thick-skinned individual, but this was more than I expected.

"EAT THIS SENPAI!"

Take-Mikazuchi's thunder-like blade swung and a powerful physical force it made struck my body to the ground. I was sure I coughing out blood that time. Caught off guard, I was… caught off guard. Pathetic. I can't be like this. Didn't want to let him attacked me twice in a row, I stood back up, ignoring the pain. Kanji seemed exhausted as he was breathing heavily and tried his best to stand up. Teddie's still unconscious. That's a good thing over a bad thing. The bad thing was Leon's gone. Just when I need his medicine, wonderful!

The goddess of fortune kept leaving me behind as the quartet barged in. "Kanji-kun!" called the raven haired girl, Yukiko.

I didn't know what in Kanji's mind at that time. He just collapsed after hearing the call, and I noticed he was smiling. The brunette couple, Chie and Yosuke quickly came to his aid and a certain auburn pigtailed girl comforted me right of the bat with pleading eyes.

"Senpai, please come back!"

As if I don't want to...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm horribly lazy... sorry for the long update...again.**


End file.
